


Blue watcher

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cleopatra Luthor, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Amina has the ring; she's a Luthor. She didn't expect to run into another part of the Luthor family in that particular room though
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Original Female Character
Kudos: 20





	Blue watcher

People had scoffed and people had talked about her in the beginning but it was worth it. She had gone through so much slander. Lex had warned her. Amina would never say that he had not warned her what kind of world she would be stepping in. she hadn’t cared then and she knew it was worth it now.

She still did not understand how she got to be this lucky. Lex was amusing and amazing. That he had chosen her? She saw the people Lex talked to. She watched the people he associated with. She had been watching him in society pages. Lex was a household name. the same for Luthor.

And she was the woman that got his ring. She was not the first wife. Amina accepted that. She even welcomed it because thanks to the others she knew where not to trip. She was not Lex’s first wife but she had the feeling that she was going to be the last.

He was so attentive. He was so caring and the way he made her smile with so little actions? She was head over heels and she was married to him. She did not think she could ever fall out of love with Lex.

He had warned her about the newspapers and what people what say. She was still surprised about the venom directed towards Lex and directed towards her. Golddiggers. They had all sorts of names for her. All sorts of speculations about her marriage and her motives. Lex had warned her but facing it was another thing.

She was just thankful that she had Lex to help her through these things. The media had been playing with her in the start. She could see that now. These days they were hungry savage dogs waiting to tear into her husband and her family.

Pity for them because the Luthors were united. She hid a smile behind her hand as she walked through the hallway. Getting used to security and servants everywhere. That had taken her some time to get used to. Lex always had people around in even their private quarters.

She had no idea why she had thought that it would be just Hope, Mercy and Charity in the house. There were the teams under them. The people who helped Lex run his private labs and little experiments that he did at home. So many things went into keeping Lex safe. She couldn’t exactly say she was mad about that. This was Lex after all. The safer he was the happier she honestly was.

Lex needed care and love. Maybe a strange thing to say about a man so powerful but it was what she felt. Amina pressed her hand against the palm scanner and opened the door to the room that always made her smile.

No matter what people thought or whispered. She was happy and she had brought Lex happiness with their marriage. They had been blessed throughout the courtship and right afterwards. She had done what none of his other wives had done before.

Amina stepped into the nursery and froze because the windows were open. The violet curtains danced in the wind and there was already someone inside the nursery.

The only reason she did not scream was because she recognized him although she had never gotten this close to him before. Just as how Lex was always in the papers this one was as well. She swallowed as she looked over the uniform. Her first time seeing it in person.

They were connected in a way as well. Through Lex and through her stepson. Amina swallowed as Superman looked up as he cradled her daughter to his chest. It was not as though she had been ignoring all thoughts of Superman. She just never thought this was how they would meet.

“Superman.” She said softly as his eyes looked over her. In his arms baby Cleopatra slumbered on. It was actually sort of strange. Cleo was usually so fussy and disturbed at the slightest thing. Only recently had her own Stepson Kon-El mastered how to properly stop Cleo from fussing and throwing tantrums on him.

But Superman easily and properly held her baby to himself. his eyes were colder up close than she had thought they would be. She was confused to why he was in the nursery. She knew he was Kon-El’s other parent but the conversations she had heard so far she assumed the man thought and acted human as everyone else regardless of roots.

“Amina Luthor.” He said softly as he softly patted Cleo. “Sorry for the intrusion. I just wanted to soothe her a bit. I rocked her back to sleep. Congratulations. I know it’s late.” Superman tilted his head as he watched her. “I didn’t attend the wedding. I’m sorry for that. I’ve heard so much about you from Lex and Kon.”

“I was wondering when we would meet.” Amina stepped forward and inched closer to the crib. She watched the way Superman handled her child. “Kon-El’s a delight. He looks… so much like you.” She thought Kon resembled Lex and he did but his face was obviously from this man. His build and face. Amazing. “Thank you for keeping the city and Lex safe.” She smiled as she heard Cleo give a sleepy mumble. “For sending him back home. I know the League is plenty of work.”

“Lex applies himself. we wouldn’t progress without him.” Superman gently placed her daughter back into the crib. She yawned before Superman covered her over with the little blanket. “I didn’t want to disturb anyone but from time to time I like to come and see. Lex’s so happy about this child.” The smile that crossed Superman’s face. He looked happy thinking of Lex’s happiness. It made her smile too.

“When I got pregnant he was so happy.” Amina stroked the bars of the crib with a laugh. “So excited and underfoot and then we got Cleo. She’s our blessing.” Amina admitted. “Lex’s provides so much for me. For us. He’s a great father.”

“I know.” Superman’s body was pumping off some soothing warmth. It was actually a little amusing. Amina met Superman’s gaze. He was considering her again. “It’s wonderful to finally speak to you. Thank you for making Lex a father again. He loves children.”

X

“I hadn’t expected to meet her.” Clark admitted as he watched Lex pour out his brandy. “And should you drink so early?”

“No but that would only fit if I were a normal human being.” Lex snickered as he took a seat. He gave Clark a long slow smile that told Clark Lex was going to say something that was going to poke at all his nerves. “You don’t like her. Right Clark?” He drained his glass with a laugh and Clark wanted to break that glass. “I wonder why.”


End file.
